Season 13 Finale/Transcript
Part 13 (The Olympus Mons and the SDF Fleet begin to attack the ponies.) Wheeler: The Olympus Mons. Admiral Kotch is here. We've failed. Freeze: NO!! We haven't! (Princess Luna and Heckyl arrive.) Princess Luna: My friends! Tommy is rounding up all of the Legendary Heroes! They shall deal with the situation here! Heckyl: We're needed back at base! It's under attack! (The E-9s and Heckyl leave Equestria. They return to base and find that it's under attacked by SetDef Forces.) Freeze: Let's start knocking some heads! (The team begins to fight the SDF Soldiers. Freeze readies his morpher.) Freeze: READY?!!! E-9s: READY!!! E-9 MODE!!! (Morph) (The E-9s continue to fight the soldiers.) Gloriosa: They're hurting! Keep hitting them! (The heroes then receive help from the Megaforce Rangers.) Troy: Heard you could use some help! Freeze: Troy! Welcome back, old friend!! (All together, the heroes manage to defeat all of the SDF Forces in the base. All of a sudden, an SDF Soldier gets up and fires an Oni round meant for Freeze. Freeze jumps out of the way, but the console is then damaged. The SDF Soldier then succumbs to his wounds. The E-9s demorph.) Freeze: What the?! E-9 MODE!! (Doesn't work) E-9 MODE!!! (Still doesn't work) Come on! MORPH!! Noah: That energy round hit the base's console. It cut your connection to the Morphin' Grid. Freeze: Cal, see if you can fix it. Cal: Freeze, the blast burnt the wires totally out! It's a total loss! Freeze: So we're royally fucked? Cal: I wouldn't say that. We all know the Princess. Nevada: She'd never let us fail. Our memory of her keeps us going!! (Freeze looks at the wrecked base and then at his team. He then looks at Heckyl.) Heckyl: We're all with you everywhere you go, Freeze. Let's stop the Settlement Defense Front. Freeze: Alright. Let's go back to Canterlot and save our friends! (The Humane 7 and Shadow 5 enter.) Sunset: What happened here? Freeze: Settlement Defense Front is here. Sunset: I know. Freeze: Look, I need to stop SDF once and for all. Sunset: I understand. (Freeze and Sunset kiss on the lips. Freeze and the rest of the heroes leave. Heckyl approaches Sunset.) Heckyl: Sunset Shimmer, protect this world! Whatever it takes! (Heckyl leaves.) Part 14 (Back in Equestria, in Canterlot, a screen of Kotch appears in front of the ponies.) Kotch: This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons! You Equestrians have infected the Multi-Universe with your "Magic of Friendship" for FAR TOO LONG!!! Salem wants you all dead! Your so-called efforts will now be viewed with disgust from this day fourth! Mars aeternum! (The Dino Charge Rangers see the SDF soldiers close in on the ponies.) Riley: They're gonna wipe out Canterlot's entire population! Zenowing: It's time we acted now. Kendall: Yeah. But I'm not too sure about this. Zenowing: I'm sorry. It's the only way. (The SDF Soldiers rush to kill the ponies, but they're stopped.) Tyler: ENOUGH!!! Chase: We... ARE THE POWER RANGERS!!! (The Rangers stand before the Ponies and SDF, unmorphed, revealing their identities to the ponies.) Dino Charge Rangers: DINO CHARGERS READY! ENERGIZE! UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (The Rangers morph in front of everyone.) Tyler: If you're seeing this Kotch, you better be worried! IT'S ABOUT TO GET WILD!!! (The Rangers then begin to battle the SDF Soldiers. Numerous other Legendary Heroes begin to help out. The Dino Charge Ultrazord arrives with The E-9s, Mr. Navarro, Reyes, and Prince Phillip.) Reyes: SORA! ENTER JUMP! (The Staff of Charon enters, causing the Olympus Mons to be disabled by the shockwave.) Kendall: Retribution! Begin lifting the Ultrazord on the Staff of Charon! Gator: Affirmative! (The Ultrazord is the lifted on the Staff of Charon and combines with it.) Freeze: Let's go get Kotch!!! (The E-9s leave on a Raven and then enter the Olympus Mons through a hangar bay. They exit the Raven and enter the ship.) Freeze: Let's get over there!!! (The Order Royal Army fight their way through the hangar. They encounter a C12, but Reyes destroys it. They enter the elevator. Kotch appears on screen.) Kotch: '''Sentinel McCracken! Your effort will be for nothing! You will never find Princess Celestia! YOU WILL DIE HERE!!! '''Freeze: I'm ready to fight you right here right now, Kotch! Grab a gun and let's do this! Kotch: We don't fight! We attack! Our ship will be scuttled, which will destroy you and Canterlot! Mars Aeternum! (The transmission ends. The elevator goes up.) Freeze: '''We need to get up to the bridge and stop that scuttle! (The heroes make their way to the bridge while they fight through SDF forces. They arrive at the Bridge door.) '''Cal: Freeze, the Hacking Module! Use it on one of the bots! (Freeze hacks one of the unarmed bots. He uses it to fight its way to Kotch.) Kotch: Kill the bot! Begin scuttle now! (The bot gets a hold of Kotch and bashes his head on the main console. The bot self destructs.) Freeze: Cal, scrub the scuttle. Cal: Already done! Olympus Mons Robots standing down too. (The heroes enter the bridge. Freeze approaches Kotch, who is dying.) Kotch: You lack what it takes to win this war. Freeze: We had what it took to beat you, Kotch. Kotch: Killing me isn't winning. Salem has your Princess. Your iron shield is down. Death is no disgrace. (Dies) Freeze: It's done. (The Order Royal Army takes Kotch's body away. The windows of the Olympus Mons' bridge open.) Wheeler: Nicely done, boss. Gloriosa: You did good too, James. (Kisses Wheeler on the cheek.) (All of a sudden, the sunny skies of Canterlot begin to blacken. The sky then turns blood red.) Salem: You have made a terrible mistake! Part 15 (Numerous Grimm begin to attack the ponies.) Salem: Killing Kotch didn't weaken me. It angered me. Your demise is inevitable. Stop resisting. Freeze: Sunny, what's going on? Sunset: You guys being attacked by Grimm? So are we. It's going on in every single Multi-Universe! Freeze: The Grimm are gonna rip the entire Multi-Universe apart. Heckyl: Every single planet gone.... Just like Sentai 6. (Keeper appears.) Keeper: All is not lost. The E-9s still have each other. Freeze: We always will, Keeper. Keeper: And for that reason, you never truly lost your powers. (The E-9s morph.) Keeper: I will be sending the Olympus Mons to Mars. Freeze and Reyes will find Salem and defeat her once and for all. (A portal appears in front of the Olympus Mons. The ship goes through.) Keeper: Do you have a plan, Freeze? Freeze: Yeah. But.... I don't think Reyes and I are coming back. Keeper: Very well. Freeze: I'm so very sorry, Keeper. I just don't know what to tell my friends. My family. Keeper: Until we meet again, my friend. (The ship exits the portal and arrives on Mars. Back in Equestria, the Legendary Heroes are still seen fighting the Grimm. Matthews takes one out with his Ghost.) Matthews: I got one! I GOT ONE!!! (Matthew's Ghost is blown up.) Bitters: Matthews! Dana: Don't worry! I got him! (Freeze and Reyes arrive at the main control center. Freeze proceeds, then looks to his right. He is shocked by what he sees.) Freeze: Princess Celestia? Celestia: Yes, Derrick. It's me Freeze: PRINCESS!!! (Freeze hugs Celestia.) Reyes: It's an honor to see you again. Celestia: Yes. And I'm afraid it's our last. Freeze, I need to ask of you a most difficult favor. I... need you to kill me. Freeze: What?! Why?! Celestia: When Zordon was still alive, he gave me energy that can destroy the forces of evil if it comes down to it. Freeze: No, Princess! You're like a mother to me! There's gotta be another way!! Celestia: I'm afraid not. (Freeze gets out his sword. He hesitates for a moment. All of a sudden, Salem enters and picks up Singe's blaster. She fires it, but Reyes gets in front. He then dies.) Freeze: REYES!!! (Rushes at Salem) SHOKU-REX MODE!!! (Freeze begins to fight Salem, but Salem blocks all of the blows. She then tosses Freeze to the floor.) Salem: It is over! You have lost! (Freeze looks at Celestia, then his sword.) Freeze: Actually.... You lost! Salem: What?! (Freeze strikes Celestia, letting out a bright light wave. Salem is then reduced to dust. The wave then spans throughout all of existence. The Grimm that was fighting David Talon and company were reduced to dust, same goes for the ones fighting Jack Sanderson, Kion, and everyone else. Back in Canterlot, the SDF Soldiers and Grimm were all reduced to dust. The Rangers demorph. The ponies begin to embrace them. Freeze gets on the comms.) Salter: Freeze, there's still some SetDef ship operating. Freeze: The remaining energy is within me! Fire upon my position! Salter: I can't do that, Derrick! Freeze: MISSION FIRST, NORA!! (The Olympus Mons fires. Freeze is pulled into outer space. He hits the ship with his body a few times. He then hits space debris, cracking his visor. He begins to lose oxygen.) Sunset: Freeze, the entire Multi-Universe is saved! We did it! (No answer) Freeze? Derrick?! DERRICK!! DERRICK PLEASE ANSWER!!! (Freeze's helmet shatters entirely, causing him to die of suffocation. Later, in New Shine, a memorial wall is seen.) Freeze: (Voice) To my wife Sunset Shimmer and to my mother Fluttershy. I'm sorry I couldn't make it back home. I just did what I had to do. My time in this Multi-Universe was fun, but this is my last stop. I can't bare to think of leave your sides, but I do this to protect the Multi-Universe. To my baby daughter, Amelia, I'm sorry I never got to meet you. It's been a long ride, but it's time continued this ride with Dad. To Heckyl, you never left our side after you split from Snide. You were truly a good friend. Keep my family and friends safe, my friend. I'll keep an eye on you and Sentai 6 and make sure everything is okay. To Princess Luna, I'm sorry I couldn't bring your sister back home, but she need me to strike her down, like Zordon told Andros. To my friends and team mates from the E-9, thank you all. It was a true honor to lead and fight along side you. Well, it's time to go. I hope every single one of you lives a good life. Until we meet again. Derrick.) (Back in Canterlot, Keeper meets with the Dino Charge Rangers and what's left of the E-9s.) Keeper: Freeze may be gone, but his spirit will live on in your hearts. Now that Salem is defeated, our Multi-Universe and the Energems are truly safe. You may all return to your own lives in peace. Tyler: Thank you, Keeper. None of us would be here without you. Keeper: Koda, if you wish, you can return to your own time. Koda: I can go home? See my brother Taku again? Keeper: Ivan, you too can go home. Sir Ivan: Back to the Knights of Zandar. Keeper: Yes. (Koda and Ivan look at each other. They then look at everyone.) Chase: We all understand, guys. Tyler: Yeah. There's no place like home. Keeper: Then it is decided. (Keeper opens a time portal.) Koda: I will never forget you all. Sir Ivan: Neither of us will. Shelby: How can any of us forget being Power Rangers? We are family... forever. (Shelby hugs Koda. Everyone embraces each other. They see Koda and Ivan off. Ivan enters the portal first, then Koda follows after.) Tyler: It's our turn. (To Keeper) There's too much to say. Keeper: Until we meet again, my friends. Cal: (Sigh) Ain't that the truth. Nevada: Let's go. Shelby: Bye, Keeper. (The Rangers and E-9s enter the portal.) Keeper: Heckyl, I'd like you and Zenowing to go back in time to stop the Dark Energem from being stolen. You can save Sentai 6. Heckyl: I can do that? Save my planet? Keeper: Yes. You will become a keeper. The Keeper of the Dark Energem. Make sure it is never used for evil again. Heckyl: It'll be an honor. Zenowing: (To Keeper) Goodbye, my friend. (Heckyl and Zenowing enter the portal.) Keeper: Order is restored. A new chapter begins. (Keeper enters the portal and the portal flies away. The E-9s return to the human version of Canterlot.) Cal: Well, we're back home. Wheeler: What happens now? Cal: Nevada and I need to go pick up Cloe. We did promise her ice cream when we get back. Then we're going to go see Luna and make sure she and Daniel are okay. I imagine Prince Phillip is on his way to give them the news... Nevada: (Sighs) Mich... So what about you guys? Timber: I'll be taking Twilight out for a movie. She and I planned it before we left to stop Kotch. (To Wheeler) Tell everyone what you two are doing. Wheeler: Well, (holds Gloriosa's hand) Gloriosa and I are going to dinner. It's our first major date. Gloriosa: It will truly be special. (Cal nods his head.) Cal: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. (The E-9s hug. They all begin to leave.) (Various scenes play. First shown is California and Nevada seen entering a hospital room and Cal is holding a bowl of ice cream. In the room is Cloe, who's awake, she smile at seeing them. California places the bowl on the bed. Nevada pulls out 3 spoons and gives one to Cloe and California. They 3 enjoy the bowl of ice cream together. Cloe smiles at having her family back with her. Scene changes to Prince Phillip, who walks up to the home of Michigan and his family. The door opens and shows Vice Principal Luna and Daniel. Phillip tells them what happened to Mich. Luna covers her mouth in horror. Daniel breaks down into tears. Luna hugs her son and Phillip puts a hand on his shoulder. Timber is seen in at a movie theater with Sci-Twi. They both try to grab some popcorn but they touch each others hand. They look at each other, smile and blush. Another scene plays showing a restaurant. Seen sitting at one table is Wheeler and Gloriosa. They look at each other and smile. Happy they are able to spend this time together. Another scene plays and it shows Cinder Fall with Emerald and Mercury who are at Salem's lair. Cinder stares in pure anger. Her eye flashes for a brief moment. In a near by black pool a Grimm begins to raise. Next show Ruby Rose, who's looking up in the sky on Remnant. She smiles. She then looks over to the rest of Team RNJR and runs to join them, ready to continue they're journey.) (Final scene shows the memorial wall again. Sunset Shimmer is seen saluting the wall.) Sunset: Peace to the Fallen. (Sunset is seen with her baby. She walks away. The scene zooms in on the name "Derrick McCracken", located below "James McCracken".) The McCracken Era has drawn to a close. Thank you for reading my longest running storyline on the Legends of the Multi-Universe Wiki. I shall continue with Season 14 in 2017. - Crazautiz LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 13 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Finales Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline